


Music in the Woods

by 0rki3



Category: SyndiSparklez - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, One Shot, Secret Talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rki3/pseuds/0rki3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A honeymoon at a log cabin can reveal hidden talents apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Discord Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Discord+Guys).



> hey guys look what I did HAHAHA  
> told you I couldn't write someone rewrite this so it's good

A cabin in the middle of the woods. Sounded like the set for a shitty thriller, but for Tom and Jordan, it was the perfect honeymoon location. Alone together for a month with no risks of being interrupted by anyone, skinny dipping in a lake, late nights by an open fire; it sounded like heaven.  
So, the day after their wedding, that's exactly where they went. They were picked up by the property's owner at Tom's house, and were dropped off at the edge of the property. After being given vague but simple directions, they begun the walk up to the cabin, their unnecessarily heavy and over-packed bags either slug over their shoulder's or being dragged behind them.  


"Tom! Put me down!" Jordan squealed as his new husband picked him up bridal-style and carried him through the cabin door.  
"I said I was going to, I wasn't lying. It's tradition for a man to carry his bride through the door after their wedding!"  
"Pretty sure it's through the door of their first home together, and since when was I the bride?" Jordan argued, though he was secretly enjoying the ride inside. The walk up to the cabin had been a long one, and he was tired beyond belief.  
"Since always, don't question me, Sparkly-dick." Tom grinned, standing in the middle of the room, holding Jordan tight to his chest. They both looked around, taking in their new home for the next month.  
"What the hell?" Jordan exclaimed, smiling in amusement at the baby grand piano tucked into the corner of the room. "Who keeps a piano in a log cabin?"  
"Why not? Nice quiet place to practise I suppose." Tom shrugged; or at least, slightly shifted his shoulders so as to not drop his husband on the floor.  
"Do you play?" Jordan asked, tipping his head to the side in curiosity.  
"Nah, wish I could though." Tom smiled down at Jordan, the piano forgotten. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I vote we unpack our shit and go to bed."  
"Agreed." 

The next few days went by spectacularly. The pair spent most of their time making the cabin feel more homely, getting to know their surroundings a little, and also getting to know each other a little more intimately. They were having the time of their lives.  
"I'm going out to get some firewood, you coming?" Jordan asked, standing up from his seat on the sofa and stretching.   
"Nah, I'm gonna go down to the lake. Meet you there?" Tom replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jordan snorted, grinning at Tom.  
"Alright. I hope you realise that now I have expectations."  
"Promise?" Tom winked, smirking as Jordan's face flushed red. "Tease." Jordan pouted, before turning on his heels and walking out the door, heading towards the log shed at the bottom of the property. It was quite a walk, it took them roughly 45 minuets to walk there and back, which is why they decided to either take turns or go together.  


Turns out that when you're on your own with no one to distract you, you get places a kit quicker. Jordan was nearly back to the cabin with as much firewood as he could carry in roughly 20 minuets. He was pleased with his efficiency.   
Jordan suddenly stopped, his brows furrowing in confusion. Was that music? But they were miles away from anywhere. Where the hell was this music coming from? Following the sound of the music, he confirmed it was coming from the cabin. Concerned that someone had broken in, Jordan silently put down the logs and slowly opened the door. Jordan instantly recognised the figure slumped over the piano, slowly swaying in time to the music as his lover, and was immediately star-struck. He watched in awe as Tom's fingers flew gracefully and effortlessly over the keys on the piano.   
Noticing that the other man seemed to be lost in the music, Jordan snuck forward, wanting to get closer. It was safe to say that this was the most beautiful thing Jordan had ever heard, and the fact that the love of his life was making this beautiful sound only made him love it, and his husband, more.   
Jordan continued to listen in silence until the song came to an end. He gently put his hand on Tom's shoulder, making him jump and half scream.   
"Jordan! You aren't supposed to be home yet! Um, I was...I was just, uh..." Tom stuttered, trying to think of some excuse.  
"I thought you said you couldn't play the piano?" Jordan asked, perching himself on the seat next to Tom. Tom turned his face away, trying to hide his blush.  
"My mum made me take lessons for a few years as a kid. I learnt a few things." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands.  
"Why would you hide this beautiful music?" Jordan asked, wrapping his arm around Tom's waist. Tom shrugged.  
"I dunno, it just didn't seem very...me? I guess I was embarrassed."  
"Don't be, you sound amazing. Can you keep playing?"  
"I thought you wanted to go down to the lake?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. Jordan shook his head and smiled, closing his eyes and leaning on Tom's shoulder.  
"I've changed my mind. I was to listen to you play."  
"Whatever you say." Tom mumbled through a smile and turned his body back towards the piano, positioning his hands over the keys and begun to play softly.   
"I love you, Tom." Jordan said quietly, leaning up to kiss his lover on the cheek. Tom smiled, and turned his head to capture Jordan's lips in his own.   
"I love you too, sparkly-pants."  



End file.
